Firsts
by Sophie Heredia-Diggs-Pascal
Summary: Its aabout the bohemians first signature items not anything suggestive. Chapter two up.
1. Roger's First Guitar

**Author's Note:** Sorry if it stinks. My first Fanfiction. Flames are okay but please don't be too harsh.

"Roger! Come here, it's time to open your presents," Mrs. Davis called.

A seven year old Roger ran into a relatively small living room with a scarcely decorated tree. Underneath the tree were one fairly large box and one box that was a medium square size. There were also two small boxes wrapped in construction paper with a child's drawing on each.

"Mommy! I want you and Daddy to open your presents first!" the small tyke said proudly.

"Well Daddy, what do you think?" Mrs. Davis asked her husband.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, let's go ahead," agreed Mr. Davis.

With that Mr. Davis picked up both packages and admired the artwork on them. One had a stick figure with a triangle dress on and was labeled "Mommy" and the other package had a male stick figure on it and was labeled "Daddy."

"What creative packaging, Roger!" Mrs. Davis doted.

"They're **_abstwact_**," the small blond boy said. "Well open them!"

The parents opened their respected boxes and found a personalized gift for each of them. Mrs. Davis pulled out a macaroni necklace and five of noodles had a letter written out. In total they spelled out "MOMMY." Mr. Davis pulled out a small felt tie magnet. It read "DADDY."

"What a pretty necklace, Roger! Thank you!" Mrs. Davis said and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"And thank you for the magnet, Roger! I'll put it on the fridge after you open your present," Mr. Davis said.

"Ooooooo, I almost forgot I got a present too!" Roger almost jumped out of his shoes.

Roger dashed to the tree and pulled the large box onto the couch. He ripped off the paper and tore open the box.

"WOW! A guitar! Did my music teacher tell you I was learning to play or did you read my letter to Santa?" Roger questioned his parents.

"Open the next one," they encouraged.

The small boy went over and took the smaller square package afterward. He pulled off the wrapping paper and found a box and a music book. He opened the box and found a speaker like creation.

"What is it?" a confused Roger asked.

"It's an amp for your new guitar," his father replied.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! I get it!" Roger said proudly.

Roger opened the book and attempted to read the name of the first song.

"Mooseetas Walts," he said after a while.


	2. Maureen's First Cowbell

Maureen's First Cowbell

**Author's Note- This will be a little like Roger's First Guitar (yah I know…duh). If you don't like it you can flame but please don't be too harsh. Yay! Reviews are like Wilson, I love them both. **

**Rent isn't mine, Aunt Suzy is. Oh and neither is Moulin Rouge or Josie and the Pussycats. Neither is Nicole Kidman, though I know a lot about her.**

It started out like any other day. Maureen was going to visit her favorite aunt. Aunt Suzy. Aunt Suzy lived on a farm but was the classiest woman in her town. The drive was two hours long but the preteen didn't mind. She could just keep herself busy by practicing her lines. Of course she was the lead in her schools play.

"Mom! I'm so excited, when are we going?" Maureen questioned.

"Sweetie what time did I say we would leave?" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Twelve thirty."

"And what time is it now?"

"Twelve twenty."

"Okay then you have to wait ten more minutes," Mrs. Johnson stated.

Maureen sighed dramatically and stomped off to her room.

"_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world."_

Maureen loved this song, it was so sweet. She wanted to become as famous as Nicole Kidman, be a Coco Chanel spokesperson. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Sweetie, your mom says its time to go," Mr. Johnson said.

"Finally!" Maureen rolled her eyes.

The two of them kissed Mr. Johnson goodbye and got into the car.

"Mommy can you play my CD during the ride?" Maureen asked while putting on her signature pout.

"Sure, as long as you promise to practice your lines as well."

"Of course."

And so they set off. The car ride want that bad, half of it was through the country and when they arrived the saw Aunt Suzy waving in her drive way.

"We're here!" Maureen yelled and practically leaped out of the car.

"Welcome to my farm!" Aunt Suzy said. "We have so much we can do!"

They all said there hellos and chatted for a while.

"Well Maureen," Aunt Suzy asked, "What would you like to do first?"

"Ummmmm… Do you have any animals?" Maureen wondered.

"Well of course, cows first?" Aunt Suzy asked.

"Sure," Maureen said all ready for her tour.

"Welcome to the Leap of Faith tour," Aunt Suzy joked.

They walked out of her cozy home, walked a while and found themselves in a huge barn.

"This is where Elsie lives," Aunt Suzy announced in her tour guide voice.

"Who's Elsie?" Maureen wondered.

"Elsie is my favorite cow. She has so many cowbells you couldn't count them if you tried.

Maureen peered into the cow's pin and saw so many cowbells lining the wall she really couldn't count them. She pointed to the one closest to them.

"I like this one best," she stated "It's cool."

"Well then its all yours!" Aunt Suzy said.

Maureen's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Really really."

Maureen reached up and took it off the shelf.

"I love it. Thank you Aunt Suzy!" Maureen gave her aunt a hug.

"No problem!"

The rest of the day went on without a hitch and the three of them had so much fun. Eventually the sun started to set and when it was time to say their goodbyes Maureen was sad but knew she'd come back and visit soon.

"Bye Aunt Suzy, and thank you sooooooo much for the cowbell," Maureen yawned.

"You're sooooooooooo welcome, come again soon guys," she said as the Johnson car rolled out of the gravel driveway.

"Bye!" Maureen called and stared out the window until she couldn't see the house anymore. She yawned, clinked the cowbell and said,

"A Leap of Faith."

By the time they got home Maureen was asleep.

**THE END**

**End Notes- Like it? Love it? Hate it?(hopefully not). REVIEW. Chapter 3 coming soon.**


End file.
